A Maid and His Master
by terradog13
Summary: Merlin is just a normal high school graduate until he saves a boy from being ran over. Suddenly, he's whisked to a mansion where he's told he'll be the servant of the boy he saved, who seems to be just a rich brat with a perverted sense of humor. Will Merlin see through the facade, or will their relationship always be one of a maid and his master?


Merlin sighed as he closed the newspaper, placing it on the table. Once again, he could not find a job. Gaius walked over and set a plate of food in front of him.

"Nothing yet?" Merlin shook his head sadly. He had just finished high school, and was looking for something steady to help out his foster father. He sighed again.

"Sometimes it feels like I'll never find a job. Gaius looked at him sternly.

"Not with that attitude, you won't. Try going for a walk. Maybe you'll find something." Merlin nodded and, eating his breakfast quickly, left the house and began to walk.

"Why must it be so hard to find a job," he huffed to himself.

"I wish someone would just come up and give me one." He was still muttering to himself when he heard arguing. At the light at the intersection in front of him stood two people, a man and boy who looked to be around his age. The man was frowning at the boy.

"You are the heir to my company, and as such, should not be seen gallivanting around with a group of hoodlums."

"It's just a party, father." The man's frown deepened.

"A party has decent people at it. Your so called 'friends' will probably go on a crime spree. Don't you understand, Arthur? They are cruel and rude, something that I believe you might be becoming." The boy who was apparently named Arthur looked stricken and hurt before his expression turned to anger.

"Screw you!" He said, beginning to step off the pavement despite the light saying not to. As Arthur began to walk, a car drove around the corner and towards him. Without thinking, Merlin jumped, pushing the boy out of the way. He was barely out of the way when the car sped past. He fell on top of the boy, who was in shock after what had just happened. After a few moments, irritation spread across his face as he pushed Merlin away.

"Get off me, moron." Merlin scowled as he stood up, brushing himself off.

"A thank you would be nice." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically. Suddenly, the man from before, who had walked over during their conversation, promptly smacked the back of Arthur's head.

"I apologize for my son's rudeness. He's still young and idiotic. Thank you so much for saving his life." Merlin smiled.

"It was no trouble."

"Still, what would you like as a reward?" The man pressed. Merlin shook his head.

"I don't need anything." The man looked troubled for a second before he smiled.

"I know! Do you need money or a job or perhaps a car?" Merlin looked at him in surprise.

"You can give me a job?" The man's face brightened even more.

"Of course I can! I am Uther Pendragon, and I have the perfect job for you."

After that, the man called a limo which picked them up and drove all three up to a mansion. As they entered, Merlin's mouth opened in shock. The hall was huge, with a gold chandelier inlaid with diamonds above his head. A set of smaller ones lined the ceiling. In front of him was a regal staircase, wide and covered in a long, red carpet. Arthur smirked at his impression.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Merlin scowled at him. Uther, not noticing the exchange, pointed at the stairs.

"Arthur, show him to your room. He has to know how to find it from the servant's quarters." Merlin blinked.

"Excuse me, but did you just say servant's quarters?" Uther looked at him in surprise.

"Of course, that's the job for you. You will be Arthur's personal servant and help him with his day-to-day activities." Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but then stopped. _Where else am I going to find a job now? Even if it is for a spoiled brat. _He nodded and looked at Arthur, waiting for him to move. Arthur's smirk turned into a scowl and he started up the stairs, Merlin quickly following. Arthur did not speak until they were in his room.

"I can't believe I have to have a guy as a servant, it's completely unfair," Arthur muttered.

"And unattractive, to boot." The boy slowly looked him over, his irritated expression turning into a smirk.

"Wait one moment," he said as he left the room, returning a few minutes later with a small package. He handed it to Merlin.

"Here, change into this. Leave your clothes on the outside of the door." Merlin thought the request strange, but still nodded and excused himself to go to the bathroom to change. He undressed and cracked open the door to place the clothes next to it before closing it. He turned around to unfold the clothes he been given, only to find that the garments given were a maid's dress and stockings..


End file.
